


Back to the Beginning

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus has made a decision - well, he realized he actually made it months ago - and he can't wait to tell Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a moment in the Marcus/Draco relationship in a Harry Potter RP I used to play.

Marcus turned the box over in his pocket while he sat on the bed and waited. He remembered the first night he brought Draco home. It was supposed to be a one night thing. He planned to fuck him and go back to the semi-friendship they had managed to maintain since Draco joined the Quidditch team at Hogwarts years before. With their age difference and the fact that he saw Draco as a bit of a prat, anything more than that seemed out of the question. They were both understood before they'd even entered his flat that night.

As he thought about the events of that night, Marcus smiled. He remembered the moment when Draco realized that Marcus had no intention of bottoming for him. And he remembered, even more vividly, the moment Draco came next to him. As their eyes met, Marcus saw something there that he'd never seen before. There was a vulnerability and a passion in the younger man that showed through at that very second. Just thinking about it now, Marcus wanted to wrap his arms around Draco and hold him close.

But that wasn't the moment Marcus knew he wasn't going to be able to let Draco go. It was the next morning, when they woke up in each other's arms. It felt differently than with any other guy he'd been with - even the ones he'd dated before taking them to bed. There was a connection between them and an understanding that he was certain he would be unlikely to find ever again. And then they fucked in the shower. Marcus would never for get _that_ , either.

Their relationship had moved quickly, but Marcus never felt particularly rushed. As they took each step toward becoming more serious as a couple, they did it together. Marcus knew Draco was a bit hesitant at first. He wasn't used to what Marcus was offering him. But Marcus was nervous, too. What he felt for Draco had come on faster than any past relationship and it was sometimes a bit overwhelming. But after they made it through the first few tests and weathered a couple storms, Marcus realized just how special this was. And he could no longer imagine a life without Draco.

But when Draco had proposed to him the previous week, Marcus froze. He'd almost just lost Draco due to an injury. He was sorting through a whole series of emotions regarding his father's illness. He didn't want to make a decision like out of fear or longing. He wanted to say "Yes" because he truly meant it. And even though he knew in his heart it was what he wanted, he let the other emotions make him second-guess himself. And he told Draco that he couldn't make that kind of commitment right now.

Marcus had almost immediately regretted his decision. He'd barely finished giving Draco his answer before he found himself wanting to turn back and accept the proposal. But he knew doing so would be worse than taking some more time to think. It might even be good for them both. He didn't want to assume that Draco's proposal was motivated by his own brush with mortality, but he wanted Draco to be sure. And maybe if he took some time himself to come to terms with his own emotions from the past week, he could articulate the fact that he would be committing to Draco for all of the right reasons.

Things had been tense as they prepared to leave on holiday. Marcus almost considered postponing it, knowing that it wouldn't be good for either of them to go away for a week if they were going to fight the entire time. (He didn't mind a bit of a spat with Draco if he knew it was going to lead to make up sex, though. Draco's tenacity really came out during those moments.) He simply hoped that maybe they could get past it if they were away from everyone and everything else for a few days. He knew they would both benefit from some perspective.

Marcus had considered not packing the box. He knew if he brought it, he would be tempted to use it. But he also didn't want to be caught unprepared at the right moment. So he erred on his fear about the latter and slipped it into his suitcase when Draco wasn't looking. And halfway through dinner, he was glad he made that decision. It took a great deal of resolve not to cut their meal short so he could bring Draco back tot he hotel room. He figured it might be best not to make Draco suspicious and worried that asking to leave the restaurant might start a completely unnecessary fight.

He was sure that Draco had noticed his smile as they walked back from the restaurant. Draco didn't ask him about it, but Marcus wouldn't be surprised if the thought crossed his mind. He chalked it up to the distance he'd felt between them over the past several days. Draco likely didn't want to press him by asking what he was thinking about anything at all. He was trying his best to give Marcus the time he'd asked for to sort everything out.

Marcus sent Draco down to check if they had any messages at the front desk the moment they got back to their room. He had to convince him, of course, and he'd expected as much. But he'd quickly thought of ways to deflect all of Draco's objections (it can wait until morning, anything important would come by owl, don't they have a way we can just call down, can I owl down to them, etc.) and opened his suitcase the moment the door to their room snapped shut. He pulled out the box and opened it. He examined its contents and smiled before he closed it and slipped it into his pocket. He was glad he'd put in a standing order for a nightly bottle of champagne - it had arrived a few minutes after Draco left and he poured them each a glass.

The door opened and Marcus sat up, a sudden wave of nervousness rushing over him. "And I'm back to tell you exactly what I said before you sent me down to the bloody desk: They've no messages for us at this time." Draco sighed and marched over to the chest of drawers on the other side of the room. He pulled one open and fished out a pair of pajama bottoms. "You know what else the oh-so-perky gentleman working at the desk told me? They send messages up to the rooms via owl twice a day. So there isn't even a need to go check with them unless you're expecting something."

Marcus grinned and stood to face him. "Are you done?"

Draco scowled. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it onto the floor. "Hardly. Apparently if you _are_ expecting something, you can send a note down via that little box by the door. It's enchanted to carry messages down to the front desk." He fumbled with his belt for a moment before his trousers dropped to the floor and he stepped out of them. He sat on the bed and pulled on the pajama bottoms. "He told me this was all in the brochure that I should have received when I booked the room. Did you even read it?" He kicked his crumpled trousers into the corner and flopped back on the bed. "I swear, Marcus, sometimes you can be simply infuriating."

"I know," Marcus replied quietly. He walked over to the small table near the door and fetched the champagne glasses. Draco looked up just as he returned to the edge of the bed.

"What are those for?"

Marcus shrugged. "Ordered us a bottle every night while we're here."

"Champagne's for celebration." Draco waved his hand dismissively and rolled onto his side so he was facing away from Marcus. 

Marcus stared at him for a moment before setting the glasses on the chest of drawers and reaching into his pocket for the box. He put his hands behind his back and lowered onto one knee. "Dray?"

Draco rolled over and squinted at him. "What are you doing, Marc? I'm exhausted."

"I need to say something," Marcus continued. "I know I told you I wasn't ready to answer your question. And I know I gave you a list of reasons and excuses, and for that, I apologize." Draco sat up and stared at him, eyes wide. "I was overwhelmed at the thought of losing you. I'm still sorting through everything with my family. And when you asked me - well, I couldn't really process it at that moment, even though I've known the answer to that question for a while now."

"What-- Marc, what are you saying?"

Marcus pulled his hand out from behind his back. He held it up to Draco. Resting on his palm was a small, black velvet box. Marcus reached up with his other hand and opened it to reveal a small silver band. "It was my grandfather's."

Draco jumped up to his feet. He reached down and grabbed Marcus' arm and pulled him into a standing position. "So, are you saying yes?" Marcus could see tears starting to form at the corners of Draco's eyes.

Marcus nodded. "Yes. It's what I should have said right away. And I'm so sorry that I got scared. But I don't ever want to be without you." There were tears streaming down Marcus' cheeks now and Draco reached up and pulled him into a hug.

"You're sure? I mean-- I told you I'd give you whatever time you needed."

Marcus laughed through his tears. " _Now_ you decide to be overly understanding. Serves me right."

"I'll have you know I'm very understanding," Draco snapped back. "Except when I'm not."

Marcus hugged him tighter. "And I love you for it, Dray." He leaned back and looked into Draco's eyes. They stayed there for a moment before Marcus pressed his lips against Draco's. Draco fell back onto the bed and pulled Marcus with him. And that night they had - Marcus was certain - the absolute best make up sex in the history of make up sex.


End file.
